Intimate
by Blue-Tidal-Wave
Summary: You never really imagined what you had with Kite to become an intimate thing. As in, it started out with just a little school girl crush and now the two of you sleep together. Although, what relationship doesn't start like that? ORIGINALLY POSTED BY ME ON QUOTEV


**A/N: Hey readers! I haven't written anything for a while so it may be a little rusty. Here's a little oneshot for you, although if there's feedback for wanting some kind of extension of it leave a comment down below :) Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal or any place, character or event from said show. Enjoy~!**

You never really imagined what you had with Kite to become an intimate thing. As in, it started out with just a little school girl crush and now the two of you sleep together. Although, what relationship doesn't start like that?

You remembered meeting him for the first time through Yuma, not long after the duel carnival disaster. Yuma had told you to come watch his duel with his friend by the name of Kite, and you being the nice friend you are, managed to drag yourself out of bed to go watch. They were only a turn or two in by the time you showed up and the duel looked really fired up. Kite, you assumed that he was the one Yuma duelled with, was actually kind of hot you thought, upon first meeting him.  
As soon as the duel was over Yuma had dragged you towards Kite and introduced the two of you, claiming he thought the two of you would get along well. At first it was awkward, it wasn't easy to start conversation in those days. But now, the only thing the two of you did was talk, well banter anyway.

At that point, it almost felt like Kite thought he was better than you because you were a girl, and obviously not a duelist. However, after about 3 weeks since the first time the two of you met, he and the rest of the gang watched as you duelled. It was against a friend of yours who was being controlled by the Barians, it was intended to be just a friendly duel at first but quickly escalated into something a bit more dangerous. Nonetheless, you emerged victorious and Kite couldn't help but feel impressed that this tiny girl was so good in a duel. You had collapsed as soon it was over, out of exhaustion, and he was the one who came and lifted you back to your feet. He had an arm around your waist and pulled your other arm over his shoulder and tried making sure you were able to walk.  
After a step or two however, you stumbled and fell once more. Now you know why, but at the time you couldn't figure out if he actually cared about you or if he pitied you, but he picked you up into his arms and flew you home.  
He said, and you quote, "Oh yeah, you did well in the duel today." And flew off. That was the beginnings of a mutual respect between the two of you.

As the weeks went by, more and more Barians, or at least people controlled by Barians, started to appear, which in turn led you to spending more time with Kite while the duels went on. At one point you had given him your contact details so that you could talk to each other whenever the two of you wanted.  
It started out with the two of you calling each other one time a week, to it then becoming even more than that. Whether it was about the research Kite had been doing on the Barians or just your lives, there was always something to talk about. You think this was the point where Kite realised he actually liked hearing your voice and laugh. You knew that this was the point where you realised you definitely had feelings for him.

Before you knew it, a few months had passed since the two of you became friends, and you started coming and going between your houses. You met Hart and played with him a lot, although most of time you spent at their place, you and Kite just chatted or the both of you played with Hart. When it was at yours, the two of you often found yourselves with your mother as she spoke of stories from her days.

It became obvious that there was definitely something between the two of you when you all went to Sargasso. Yourself, Kite, Shark and Yuma had been discussing how you were going to get to Barian world when Astral showed up with the airship and coordinates. When everyone else had gone home, you decided to spend the night with Kite. However as soon as the two of you had gotten inside, Kite had immediately demanded that you don't go. Naturally you vehemently disagreed and said you'd go anyway, but that didn't stop a fight breaking out between you two. It had consisted of the two of you yelling but ended with you saying, "I know you're worried about me, but I can defend myself. Besides, Yuma is my friend, I need to be there to support him too." And with that he agreed to let you come with.  
However in Sargasso, you got caught in a duel against a Barian just like the guys were (let's just pretend that there are actually 8 emperors.). Sure enough, the Barian and yourself were evenly matched, although you kept getting distracted by Yuma and Kite's duels. Your duel was the first to end in a draw. The Barian had become enraged and attacked you from behind, shoving you off the platform on which you had just duelled. Acting on instinct, Kite had run over and caught you before you managed to fall into the abyss. With that he sent you back up to the airship, fearing for your safety.  
When the duels ended the first thing Kite did when got back on board was make sure you were okay, obviously you were shaken up, but nothing serious. From that point on, Kite sat next to you, his arm around your shoulder, and your head on his chest.

That night he requested that you stay in Heartland tower with him, and that was the night you officially confessed to one another. Almost out of character, Kite's cheeks were tinted pink while he tried to convey his feelings to you, and you had laughed when he was finished and admitted the same.

At first no one really knew, maybe a few of the girls who noticed the two of you holding hands or just being closer, as the two of you didn't really show public affection. Maybe that's why when he kissed you the first time everyone had been shocked.  
It had happened in the ruins where Astral and Dark mist duelled. You were on one of the pedestals, and fell as the building came down. Kite had already got the others but had come back when he realised that you were still in there. There had been a large cut on your forehead and Kite had pushed your hair aside to back sure it was nothing serious. Once he was assured that you were fine, he had promptly lent down and kissed you in front of everyone. That kiss was very unprepared and rough but sweet and sent butterflies into your stomach all the same; you still think he forgot about everyone standing there watching him when he did it. You remember Yuma just gasped in surprise, the girls had squealed with delight while Shark remained motionless. Yuma had exclaimed that he didn't know that this was going on and asked how come you didn't tell anyone. To which shark had responded with, "Yuma it's been pretty obvious to a lot of us, you're just an idiot." You tuned out the rest of their conversation with a giggle.

From then on, the two of you didn't even bother trying to hide your affections. You did, however, know that it did make Kite slightly uncomfortable in public and toned it down while you were out. Behind closed doors though, the two of you slept in the same bedroom, you often sat on his lap and there were a lot of small kisses here and there. Which brought you to now.

"Come on, Kite. You need to get up now." And on that note, you realised that you never thought the two of you would actually sleep together.

In response, he just groaned. "Don't you groan at me, Mr turnip head! You're the one who told Yuma we'd show up at his little duel competition." You said, a playful tone in your voice. Finally, Kite rolled onto his back and looked at you through narrowed eyes.

"Why on earth did I say that?" He groaned once more. You giggled you you stood up, Kites shirt just hanging past your bottom as you walked over to the dresser to grab your phone. You walked back over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"I dunno, Kite. Maybe because Yuma is a bit more manipulative than what we think." He mumbled a response and when you looked up from your phone, you realised he was going back to sleep. Shaking your head, you crawled over and straddled him and titled his face towards you. He opened his eyes to stare at you as you leant forward and laid your head on his chest. Once upon a time, you in this position made the two of you a blushing mess. Now it was just comfortable.

"So now who's not getting up?" You could sense him raise and eyebrow just from the tone in his voice. You tilted you head up towards him and kissed him. Unlike the first few, this kiss was sweet and soft, and yet, it never failed to bring butterflies to your stomach.

"Oh ha ha, now just get up!" You said, slightly slapping a hand to his chest as you stood and walked over to the closet. He sat up and leant on his elbows as you felt his gaze follow you around the room.

"I'm getting up, but can I just mention that my shirt looks great on you." You stiffened and picked up your shoe and threw it at him.  
As soon as you heard the, "ow!" , a satisfied smile spread across your lips. This was all you needed to be happy.

 **Thanks guys! Be sure to leave a comment or a favourite! Peace out!**


End file.
